


Why Are You Whispering?

by alxxiis



Series: I Don't Use That Title Much [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxiis/pseuds/alxxiis
Summary: Corinne and Hawke recap the night at the Winter Palace.
Relationships: Hawke/Inquisitor, Hawke/Trevelyan, Male Hawke/Female Inquisitor, Male Hawke/Female Trevelyan
Series: I Don't Use That Title Much [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649917
Kudos: 4





	Why Are You Whispering?

The breeze carried a slight chill, and the bite on her cheeks was relaxing, still red, she was sure, her emotions a tight knot in the pit of her stomach. This hadn’t been the plan when first arriving at the Winter Palace. Stop an assassination, that was what had brought the Inquisition here, and yet Corinne had allowed it. Celene was dead by Florianne’s hand, a hand Corinne could’ve stopped.

The blood of not only the empress but her Inquisition soldiers soiled the ballroom floor. Needless deaths, her devoted troops. She should have planned better, should have better prepared her soldiers for the change in plan. She couldn’t regret Celene’s death, not if she wanted to remain confident in her choice to hand Orlais to Briala. Whispers of Celene’s true nature, the cruelty the woman was capable of, had spread even to Corinne’s home in Ostwick before the Breach, and speaking to Briala confirmed such things. And Corinne felt compelled to trust the spymaster.

Still, she couldn’t help but feel as though she’d plunged the knife into the Empress’s back herself.

“I’d wondered where you ran off to,” Hawke’s voice carried from the window. “I see Morrigan beat me to you.”

“Shhh.” Corinne waved her hand for him to quiet.

“Are we eavesdropping?” he asked, stepping next to her. His tone grew serious. “Is something wrong?”

Corinne shook her head.

“Then why are we whispering?”

“I’m trying to hide from everyone,” she said. “I knew this all would be a pain in the ass, but…”

“You never thought it’d reach such shitty proportions,” he finished for her.

“I can’t help but wonder,” she began, “if I should’ve stopped the assassination.”

Hawke turned so his back rested against the stone railing, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“You can’t think like that,” he said. “It’ll drive you mad. Trust me.”

She furrowed her brow. “I suppose you had an entire city in your hands. You would know.”

“And you have all of Thedas in yours.” He reached out and placed his hand under her chin, turning her to look at him. “You’re doing remarkable, Corinne. But you’re going to wind up with a permanent wrinkle if you keep worrying.” He moved his hand to between her brows and rubbed the area with his index finger.

A smile spread on her face, and she took his hand in her own.

“Is that what happened to you?” she asked, looking up at the space between his eyebrows. “Are worry and what-ifs to blame for your wrinkles?”

He tore his hand from hers and rubbed his forehead while pouting. “I don’t have wrinkles!” 

“No?” She pulled his hand away and traced the lines in his face with her finger. “These look like wrinkles to me. Maybe they’re not from worrying. Maybe you’re just old.”

He swatted her hand away, and she chuckled before her face returned to its stoic expression, looking down at the ground. Even Hawke couldn’t keep the worry from gnawing at her for long.

Her eyes remained lowered as Hawke stepped away from the railing. She watched his hand reach hers, caressing her fingers and silently seeking her gaze. Obliging, she glanced up at him and couldn’t help but smile at the puppy-eyed look he gave her.

“Seems you need a distraction,” he said. His warm blue eyes glinting with a mix of mischief and hope. “Care for a dance?”

“None of Varric’s stories include you dancing,” she remarked, stepping toward him and placing her other hand on his shoulder.

He smirked. “I have managed to keep a few secrets from him. Perhaps you’ll learn a few more.”


End file.
